Bicycles have long been used for transport, recreation, and sport. Originally introduced in the 1800's, bicycles now number more than 1 billion worldwide. New bicycles can range in price from about $50 (US) to more than $20,000 (US), depending on the quality, type, and weight. For avid cyclists, a bicycle may be viewed as an investment, and biking may be seen as a lifestyle rather than a hobby.
From time to time, it may become necessary for a cyclist to work on or to repair his bicycle. In many instances, lifting the bicycle off the ground or floor improves the cyclist's ability to access the bicycle without undue bending and strain. Heretofore, methods of hoisting bicycles have involved attaching a clamp to the seat post (that is, the generally vertical post 102 that supports a seat 106, as shown in FIG. 1) and/or the top tube (that is, the generally horizontal member 104 of the frame located between the seat post and the head tube) and then attaching the clamp to a vertical pole at a desired height. It has been found that clamps affixed in these locations, while functional, tend to scratch the bicycle and damage its finish.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a device for lifting a bicycle without damaging the bicycle.
Further, it would be desirable to have a device for lifting a bicycle that easily attaches to the bicycle itself and that securely holds the bicycle while hoisted.
The present invention addresses these needs.